burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Burnout Trivia
OveReAction, here. This here's a Burnopedia edition, which shows how clever you guys played all Burnout games. When someone gets the correct answer, its their turn to ask the question. (i promise, Spoil-t and Babadingldoo, i will not make false questions) So, lets begin! Fill in the blanks: The bigger reward, that's easy, you earned boost. Using boost gives your vehicle a speed ______!!! :Boost? ::Make a harder question, What does it say on the valve head covers on the Annihilator Street Rod? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] :::Carson LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 19:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, Which previous Burnout game did the Ikusa GT came from? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] Black Elite Racer from Burnout Revenge LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 21:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 22:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Name all 7 sponsor variant DLC cars from Burnout Revenge LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 22:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :You didn't anwser my question correcctly yet <_< [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 22:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't explain your question well enough. While the Ikusa has the body of the Black Elite Racer from Burnout Revenge it has the license plate of the Saloon GT from the original burnout is a trick question and could have gone either way. Also the Saloon GT came back as the SI-7 and I answered the question about the street rod so you should have answered mine, expanding on this you should have waited for and answered Exlonox's question before asking your own. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 22:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) The SI-7 is the Sports Coupe from B1, it's all in the License Plates ;) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 22:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Its all in your world LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 22:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Nakamura SI-7: AS-B1-SC Watson R-Turbo Roadster: EU-B2-RD Carson & Bennett Hot Rod Coupe : US-B2-HR No it's all in BP's world. You can't ignore the facts when they are freaking stamped on the cars. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :and yet the roadster was in Burnout 1 and you haven't answered my question LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 23:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Will the R-Turbo is "suppose to be" the Custom roadster from 2. Anyway, I don't know the answer cause I never sar of heard about the Xbox 360 version DLC cars. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Did you know about the other burnout wiki? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 23:47, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ahem, that question is not related to games. <_< OveReAction July 30, 2009 7:24pm (PH Time) :Alright then, which Burnout race track is in the shape of a rectangle? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 13:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Downtown (Burnout 3)? OveReAction July 31, 2009 6:09am (PH time) :::'Harbor Town? (Burnout Revenge) Babadingldoo 22:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Motor City (Short) - Burnout Revenge LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 22:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Uhhh, Babad, Harbor Town came from Burnout 1, not Revenge. Next Question: Who is the only islandless PS3 user in BP and BFC? OveReAction July 31, 2009 5:55pm (PH time) :Ah this is a hard one.........OveReAction [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 20:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes! Its me! Im the Islandless Filipino Boy in BP and BFC! OH THE HORROR!!! OveReAction 07:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC)